


Rollicking Kindness

by lasersheith



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, but this is mostly a monster hugging fic, rated m for language and a tiny hint of monster fucking, they get a dog i'm such a weak ho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Venom wants a pet. Eddie doesn't. They get a dog.The disquiet surged, an uncomfortable prickle down Eddie's spine for a long, quiet moment. "We should get a cat," Venom finally answered.Eddie sighed. "We talked about this weeks ago, sweetheart. We're not getting a cat." Venom's grip on him tightened, not threateningly, just enough to keep him from leaving the bed.Venom ducked his head, nibbling gently at the juncture between Eddie's ear and jaw. "A dog, then," he offered.The distraction was a sly one, one they both knew Eddie was powerless to resist. "A dog is just gonna tear up the furniture and piss on the rug, and we'll have to walk it every day," he argued weakly, mouth falling open as his face flushed at the trail of open mouthed kisses crawling across his neck.





	Rollicking Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akaiiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaiiko/gifts).



> "There is a rollicking kindness that looks like malice."  
> Yes I am extra enough to use a Friedrich Nietzsche quote as a fic title, but only because I know he would have hated it.

Eddie only had one suit that really fit, a scratchy charcoal monstrosity that he’d almost donated half a dozen times. It was annoying that Dan had picked a restaurant with a dress code, and even more annoying that he'd specified _my treat!_ in the email, though Eddie knew he meant well.

He felt Venom thrum with righteous indignation for him; even if he was sure Venom didn’t know why they were upset, Eddie had to admit the solidarity was nice.

The sun hadn't yet set and beat down on his back during their short walk from Eddie's bike to the restaurant. The suit felt like a sweaty, itchy tomb.

Dan grinned and waved him over as soon as he stepped inside. “Eddie, thanks so much for coming!” He reached out, giving Eddie’s hand a firm shake and patting his shoulder.

Anne slid out of her chair, pulling him in for a brief hug and kiss on the cheek. “It’s so good to see you,” she said, the genuine smile on her face warmed Eddie’s heart.

“Yeah, absolutely,” Eddie agreed, returning her smile and nodding to Dan. “Thanks for inviting u- me.” He cleared his throat, looking away from them.

Dan smiled and patted his shoulder.  “We invited _both_ of you. You're a package deal, and we’re fine with that,” he replied, gesturing for Eddie to take a seat.

Anne and Dan shared a pointed look, a wordless conversation that Eddie was sure had something to do with his accidental slip. The brief tiff seemed to pass as quickly as it had started and they were both smiling again, though Anne’s seemed more forced.

“I hope this isn’t overstepping,” Dan started, reaching into his pocket. “But Anne’s going with me up to Oregon for a work conference next week, and we were both hoping that you’d be able to drop by and check on the house a few times while we’re gone.” He pulled out a key and set it on the table.

Anne took a sip of her wine. “Don’t feel obligated, though. If you’re busy.”

Eddie looked down at the key and then back up at both of them, eyebrows raised. “I uh, yeah. No, I’m not busy. I can feed the cat and whatever, no problem.”

_Cat?_ Venom trilled, excitement curling through Eddie’s stomach. He blinked hard, unused to having to stifle himself from a verbal reply.

“Great,” Dan beamed. “Thank you so much, we really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, wonderful.” Anne seemed much less enthused at the prospect. “It’s gonna be fine with, you know, _him,_ right? He’s not gonna eat my cat?”

_Do cats taste good?_

“No!” Eddie nearly shouted, face darkening with blush as several patrons from nearby tables turned to stare. He cleared his throat. “No,” he repeated much more quietly. “He doesn’t eat cats.”

Anne nodded. “Just people then?” It sounded like a criticism, a judgement, but the glint in her eyes told him it was just teasing.

Eddie shrugged. “Only bad ones.”

Dan chuckled uncomfortably. “Well, good! Not eating cats is one of the best qualities a cat-sitter can have, really.” He picked up his menu and studied it intently.

Eddie and Anne shared a wry smile before picking up their own menus.

The rest of dinner flew by as they chatted amicably. Eddie was thankful that neither of them mentioned it when he got distracted by Venom’s colorful commentary or ended up answering his questions quietly out loud. True to his word, Dan insisted on paying for the lavish meal as an advanced thank you for Eddie’s house sitting.

_We like them,_ Venom declared as Eddie started the engine of his bike, drawing a soft chuckle and a muttered agreement.

* * *

The tidy townhouse looked almost exactly how Eddie remembered it. Anne was a creature of habit and a force of nature when it came to decorating. He expected to feel the uncomfortable sting of jealousy and regret as he looked around at all of Dan’s things meshed in seamlessly with Anne’s, but he couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as he saw their photos on the walls, their mail mixed together on the table, Dan’s coat draped over the corner of a chair in the kitchen.

They were his friends, and he was truly happy for them. It was a good feeling.

_Where’s the cat?_ Venom pulsed excitedly, an inky tendril squirming its way out from under his hoodie.

Eddie looked around, frowning. He wasn’t surprised the fluffy demon hadn’t trotted over to greet him, they’d never gotten along. “Probably hiding. He’ll come out if he’s hungry,” Eddie grumbled, heading to the half-bath where the litter box was tucked away. He grimaced as he knelt to clean up the mess he was sure Mr. Belvedere had lovingly left just for him.

He scrubbed at his hands in the sink, pouring a generous heap of soap and lathering halfway up his arms before rinsing in the nearly-scalding water. _We eat taco bell but we’re scared of cat shit?_

Eddie scoffed. “First of all, taco bell is delicious. I didn’t see you complaining when we absolutely destroyed a party pack last week. Secondly, I’m not _scared,_ it’s just gross.” He toweled his hands off with a sour look on his face.

Venom’s eyes were tucked away somewhere Eddie didn’t like to think about, but he could still somehow feel them roll. Ignoring the silent judgement, he trekked back to the kitchen and filled the cat’s food bowl until it made a neat little triangle above the rim so he wouldn’t feel guilty not coming back for a few days. Feeling generous, he scrubbed out the water dish and filled it with fresh water, adding two ice cubes as temporary amusement should the cat actually show his face.

Obligation fulfilled, Eddie turned to head back out the front door when a flash of white blazed past him towards the food bowl. _Cat!_ Venom wailed, forcing Eddie’s body around in the world’s least graceful pirouette.

Mr. Belvedere paused, tail shooting up and immediately poofing out as Venom approached. To Eddie’s astonishment, the cat calmed as Venom scooped him in surprisingly gentle arms. The strangled gurgle rolling from Venom’s throat sounded like a mix of a purr and a coo dipped in battery acid.  

The cat squirmed as Venom held him close to his chest, desperately scrabbling for freedom as Venom leaned his head down to rub his cheek along the soft fur on the top of Mr. Belvedere’s head. Eddie blinked owlishly as the cat settled and started purring, nuzzling back up into Venom’s face.

“We should get a cat,” Venom murmured, imitating the soft purr.

Eddie frowned. “We’re not getting a cat,” he replied firmly. “Cats hate me.”

He proved his point by walking closer, ignoring the strange shiver up his spine as the looping black coil merged back into his skin as he approached. Cautiously, he reached out a hand, pulling it back quickly as Mr. Belvedere swiped at it before leaping from Venom’s arms and running to the far side of the kitchen.

Venom gasped, a harsh whine of disappointment at the loss of the fluffy warmth and sulked as he twisted himself back underneath Eddie’s jacket.

_Maybe a different cat would like us more,_ he suggested hopefully.

Eddie groaned. “We’ll see.”

* * *

It was an usual arrangement to say the least, but with the warmth covering his back and snaking around his stomach and chest thwarting the chill of the morning, Eddie couldn't find it in himself to complain. Venom's head rested on top of his, nuzzling their cheeks together to gently shift Eddie into wakefulness. "Mmm, morning," Eddie hummed, eyes still closed.

The formless black puddles underneath and on top of him slowly took shape into impossibly large arms that splayed across his chest and hips, holding him close. "Let me guess, breakfast?" Eddie murmured, leaning back into the embrace.

"Later," Venom hissed in a content whisper.

The answer suited Eddie just fine, unusual though it was. He didn't have anywhere to be for hours yet, and was more than happy to spend them in bed.

The heat and weight threatened to pull Eddie back to sleep, but an unspoken uneasiness thrummed in the back of his mind where Venom's thoughts always lived. "Wha's'matter?" He mumbled, trying to blink himself awake.

The disquiet surged, an uncomfortable prickle down Eddie's spine for a long, quiet moment. "We should get a cat," Venom finally answered.

Eddie sighed. "We talked about this weeks ago, sweetheart. We're not getting a cat." Venom's grip on him tightened, not threateningly, just enough to keep him from leaving the bed.

Venom ducked his head, nibbling gently at the juncture between Eddie's ear and jaw. "A dog, then," he offered.

The distraction was a sly one, one they both knew Eddie was powerless to resist. "A dog is just gonna tear up the furniture and piss on the rug, and we'll have to walk it every day," he argued weakly, mouth falling open as his face flushed at the trail of open mouthed kisses crawling across his neck.

"Dogs are good," Venom countered. "Soft. Loyal. Entertaining. We could go to the dog park." A row of sharp teeth grazed along Eddie's collarbone at an unnatural angle that had his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"We'll see," he whimpered.

* * *

Eddie didn't last a week. Venom didn't nag or beg or threaten, only gazed longingly at every variety of furry creature they passed on the street or saw in advertisements. He didn't have to point them out, Eddie could feel the yearning deep in his chest as if it were his own.

There were plenty of shelters in the city, full of dogs of all ages and sizes and breeds that needed good homes. It was a public service they were doing, Eddie justified to himself.

Venom was beside himself as they walked into the room where the puppies were wrestling over a stuffed owl together. "Easy," Eddie cautioned, eyes listing to the clerk on the other side of the window-filled wall.

_This one!_ Venom cried excitedly at every puppy that approached, headbutting Eddie's outstretched hands for chin scratches.

Half an hour of tugs of war, belly rubs, and playful nips to his fingers went by, leaving Eddie covered in drool and fur with sore cheeks from the grin that seemed permanently affixed to his face. “Ok, top two. Moment of truth,” he whispered, waiting for Venom’s decision.

He tugged them towards two of the smaller dogs, tuckered out from the intense play time and sleeping peacefully at opposite ends of a large pillow. “I like the tan one,” Eddie murmured. “She didn’t bite me.”

Venom thrummed happily at Eddie’s decision as he scooped the sleeping puppy into his arms. She stayed fast asleep as he cradled her to his chest, Venom easing out the tingling in his elbow and wrist every time his arm threatened to go numb while he was filling out the paperwork.

They made the short walk back to Eddie’s new apartment in record time, Venom pushing Eddie’s legs faster than he would have been able to walk by himself. Before Eddie could even think to shift the sleeping pup and reach for his keys, Venom already had the door unlocked and swung open. They were both buzzing with happiness as they set her down, cooing over the wide yawn she gave as she rolled onto her back on the fluffy dog bed they'd picked up that morning.

Venom let Eddie stretch them across the room, lingering by the puppy's side as Eddie filled the new bowls with food and water. She pawed at the tendrils he waved over her head, tail wagging as she gave chase.

Eddie stopped and watched as they played, chest tightening with fondness at the sight. He'd never imagined Venom could be so gentle with another creature. “What should name her? Maggie? Bessy?”

Indignation burned in the back of his mind. “Those are terrible pet names,” Venom replied, not looking up from his light wrestling match.

Eddie scoffed. “Fine, whatchya got then?”

He thought for a moment before gurgling out a laugh. “Malice,” he suggested, rolling the pup over onto her back so he could rub her stomach.

“What the hell? Why?” He knelt down next to them to turn her ears right side out again and pet the top of her head. She tilted and bobbed, following his hand and playfully licking at it.

Venom cocked his head. “On my planet, that would be hilarious.”

Eddie couldn't help but laugh at the reaction. “Alright fine, we'll call her Malice then.”

* * *

Malice was the sweetest dog Eddie had ever met, but he acknowledged that he might have been biased. The _no dogs on the bed_ rule lasted all of twenty minutes and she'd spent nearly every night tucked up under Eddie's chin as he slept since. Waking up to a mouthful of fur, floating in a sprawling, amorphous black pool of warmth became the best part of Eddie's day.

Arms materialized underneath of him, one stroking idly up his chest as the other ran down Malice's back. Eddie hummed, more content than he could ever recall. The peace only lasted a few breaths as Malice stirred at the attention, turning first to lick at the arm petting her and then at Eddie's cheek.

He laughed and sputtered, pushing her gently away. Shivering in the chill of the morning as Venom reabsorbed into his skin before he had a chance to get dressed, he grabbed a hastily discarded outfit from the floor and pulled it on, Malice hopping between his feet.

"I know baby girl, I know. Go get your leash," he cooed.

Tail flailing too fast to follow with his eyes, she shot across the apartment to the front door where her leash was hanging on a hook. Malice yipped excitedly, prancing and jumping at the lead, succeeding only in making it sway. Lacing up his shoes, Eddie laughed and relieved her of her torment, earning another lick to the face as he clipped it to her collar.

"You wanna go to the park today? It's nice out." Eddie asked, receiving an excited woof in response.

It was one of his favorite unexpected perks of owning a dog; He hardly got a second glance when he spoke to Venom out loud while walking Malice, not that he'd ever paid much mind to judgmental looks from strangers before.

_Yes!_ Venom hissed in the back of his mind, a wave of excitement rolling up his back.

The park nearest their apartment wasn't large or fancy, but it was wide open and full of people tossing frisbees and jogging and playing with their pets. It had quickly become one of Venom's favorite places, and the warm feelings spread between them, seeping into Eddie's head and heart and all the spaces in between, just like the creature that spawned them.

Malice loved the park as well, she made friends at every exciting sniffing opportunity. Eddie's heart swelled with fondness every time.

A woman in head to toe color-coordinated athleisure wear paused in her power walking and knelt down to rub at Malice's chin. "She's so sweet," the woman cooed, looking up with big doe eyes at Eddie. "What's her name."

He cleared his throat before answering quietly. "Malice."

"Awww, Alice. What a good baby," she rubbed at the dog's neck with both hands, giggling at the tongue poking out to swipe at her face.

"it's uh, actually it's Malice. With an M," Eddie stammered. He hadn't thought about other people being in on the joke that he himself didn't even get when he'd agreed to the name.

She stopped her petting and slowly craned her neck. "What? Why?" Her face was twisted in disgust.

Eddie's face flushed and he scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "My uh, my boyfriend named her. He's got a weird sense of humor." He felt Venom bristle up his spine at the explanation.

She chuckled awkwardly. "Well, she's really cute, anyway. Have a good one." The woman sped off before Eddie could reply.

He steeled himself to talk Venom down from threatening to eat her, or making some other derisive comment, but none came. Instead Venom swelled in his chest, circling up the back of his neck and squeezing affectionately underneath his sweatshirt.

_Boyfriend._ The word came out slow, unsure.

Eddie swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Yeah?" He held his breath waiting for Venom's reaction.

_We like it._

A chuckle bubbled up from his throat unbidden and the tension he hadn't realized had been pinching at his shoulders dropped. "Good. Me too."

As if in agreement, Malice barked at Eddie's feet and nuzzled her head into his leg.

* * *

That night, Eddie curled up in bed with his dog and his boyfriend and a wide grin still plastered on his face. Malice let out a quiet whine and scratched at the covers like an oversized cat, making herself comfortable before flopping down again next to Eddie's head. He shifted under the covers, sliding one arm out to rest in the soft fur of her neck while his other curled around long, slim fingers.

The lights were out, the apartment was quiet save for Malice's pants and snuffles, and Eddie's eyes felt heavy. He relaxed into the warmth encircling him and let himself slowly drift off to sleep. Before he could quite make it into unconsciousness, Venom's voice rumbled in his ear.

_Eddie?_

"Yes, love?" He mumbled in answer, stifling a yawn.

_We should have a baby._

Eddie's eyes snapped open in the darkness.

  
  



End file.
